


The Camper and Wolf Boy

by karisinning



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Couple, Love, M/M, anotherlife, gonfreecs, killuazoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Gon Freecs is a happy and free spirit. One day, while going camping; Gon searches through the woods to find a new discovery. Or someone. Meanwhile, he uncovers a secret hideout deep inside the scary woods. After examining his new finding, he realized that his new discovery isn’t so unknown anymore. Until, he meets a certain someone. That someone is Killua.Killua is a human boy who had been raised by wolves in the mysterious nature. He is known as the wolf boy of . At first, Killua dislikes Gon. Until, one day when Gon visits him again. He then decides to befriend this human boy. Time has passed, Gon and Killua have been friends for over half of a year now. One day, Gon comes up with a plan to bring the wolf boy of to see the real world. Human life. Killua is indecisive at this major plan at first. But after being best friends with Gon, he decides that his plan might not be such a bad idea after all. That’s all good and pleasant until a bad thing occurs.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Camper and Wolf Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random au I made based on Killua and Gon’s friendship from the anime HxH (Hunter x Hunter). It’s also related to a character by the name of Razor, that’s from a video game called Genshin Impact that I play a lot LOL.

(Will be posting it’s first chapter today around 4 or 5 pm!)


End file.
